


Space Between

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus is bad at potions but still Severus loves him, Evil Ginny Weasley, Evil Percy Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, Forced Marriage, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Severus Snape, James Sirius loves Severus Snape, Kinda, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Prenuptial Agreement, Ron Weasley is a Bad Friend, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is the Prince of Lily Luna, The Twins Save The Day, They Only want Harry Potter Money, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Harry loves Severus, but ends up married to Ginny to protect him, Percy and Ron had a lot to do with this, but thanks to the Twins things didn't end so badly.The children love Severus too, he is special to them but he doesn't know to what extent.Will things be fixed? Could Harry and Severus end up together?Harry only longs for the moment when that Unbreakable Vow breaks and he hopes Severus still loves him too.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 256





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> I have too many Snarry saved on my PC that I never thought this one would see the light of day. But you know quarantine!
> 
> I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.
> 
> As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.
> 
> Enjoy the read...

> _I didn't know what you were going through  
>  I thought that you were fine  
>  Why did you have to hide?  
>  I didn't want to let you down  
>  But the truth is out  
>  it’s tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_
> 
> _And you can find me in the space between  
>  Where two worlds come to meet  
>  I'll never be out of reach  
>  'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
>  You'll never be alone  
>  No matter where you go  
>  We can meet in the space between_
> 
> _Space between – Descendants._

_Spinner's End_

It was a calm afternoon in the house of one Potions Master, he was sitting peacefully in his favorite armchair reading one of his most recent acquisitions, one of the most difficult books to find, years and years looking for it and now he had it in his hands thanks to the one and only… boy who lived, now the man who defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter the savior of the magical world, Harry Potter who was his friend now, Harry Potter who was married to Ginevra Weasley now Potter and who had three children, Harry Potter who had his heart since the moment he truly started to know him and who he never was going to have, that Harry Potter had given him this book of rare Potions.

He marked the page and returned to the first one, the one with that dedication…

> **_To Severus_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_The only person who I know will enjoy this book because is his passion._ **
> 
> **_The only person that knows me and doesn’t judge me._ **
> 
> **_The only person who sees me because of me and not because of who I am._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Severus, enjoy this book and maybe we can talk about it later… or maybe you can talk about how you are going to improve every single potion later and I will listen to you._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_With love, your favorite brat._ **
> 
> **_Harry…_ **

He sighed, he still didn’t know what the meaning behind this dedication was, he and Harry had been friends since the moment he had put a foot out of San Mungo, a few months after the Dark Lord had been vanquished.

He remembers, remembers the day in the Shrieking Shack, remembers the moment Nagini bit him, he still has the scars, remembers Harry coming out from the shadows with tears in his eyes, trying frenetically to save his life, remembers the moment he gave him his memories, remembers how in his last breaths he heard Harry begging him not to die and of course he remembers the moment the begs of Harry were answered for no other than Fawkes, who cried over his fresh wound and saved him.

He remembers the moment all this sank in Harry’s mind and he watched how that beautiful eyes shined in happiness and the thing he most remembers of that moment is the hug Harry gave him after. He knows that at that moment Harry had stolen is heart, he talked to him briefly and then sent him to Dumbledore’s office to see his memories, remembers the moment Harry helped him to stand up and noticed he couldn’t stand alone, Harry had begged Fawkes again to bring him to the infirmary, he remembers the phoenix agreeing and how Harry had looked at him like saying goodbye, then he briefly remembers Poppy’s worried face and then nothing.

He awoke a month later in a room at St. Mungo’s and there sitting beside him resting his head in his bed was a sleeping Harry. He remembers when he ruffled Harry’s nest hair and how he had stirred from his nap, Severus had withdrawn his hand fast and Harry hadn’t noticed “What a fine guard I have, sleeping in duty” he had said that time and Harry had widened his eyes maybe thinking he was mad but Severus had smiled and Harry relaxed.

After that day, Harry had come every little second he had free, Severus had stayed at St. Mungo for two months and Harry never missed one day, he even wanted to stay at night but Severus had insisted otherwise. When he finally had left St. Mungo’s he thought Harry was going to stop coming but that didn’t happen and Harry become a regular presence at his house in Spinner’s End.

He remembers that he had lost the sense of time and when he less expected was Harry’s birthday, remembers that Harry had arrived to his house at nine in the morning that day with a bright smile and carrying a few bags in his hands “What is all that?” he had asked arching an eyebrow, Harry had laughed at him and had come into his house directly to the kitchen and when he had put all the bags in the table he had just said “It’s my birthday and we are going to celebrate that I’m now eighteen!” Severus had been surprised that he had forgotten but he was more surprised that Harry wanted to celebrate with him.

Harry had baked a cake and had made all kind of food, surprisingly a few where Severus favorites, when they had eaten in the afternoon Severus still was surprised Harry was there with him and not with his friends, when he had asked why, Harry answer was “Because you are the only one I want to be with right now”, Severus didn’t questioned Harry any more.

They had eaten the cake with a cup of coffee for Severus and a cup of tea for Harry in the late afternoon sitting in Severus living room, when they had cleared their plates Severus noticed that Harry was dosing off, he remembers that he had left his armchair and had taken Harry’s cup making this lift his sight at him “Sleep” he had said and Harry had smiled and nodded, he had taken his shoes of and laid down in the sofa, Severus had returned with a blanket for Harry and a book for him, he had put the blanket on Harry and sit again on his armchair, he had taken his wand out and had light the fireplace and then started to read his book.

A few hours later he had felt that someone was looking at him and had lifted his sight just to get lost in a pair of beautiful green eyes watching him, Harry had taken the blanket off and got up from the sofa he was lying, he had made his way towards Severus and had taken the book from his hands marked the page and put it in the table right next to the armchair, Severus had watched all this still lost in Harry’s eyes, Harry had straddled Severus lap and Severus had panicked for a moment before Harry had grasped his face and kissed him.

Severus didn’t respond the kiss and Harry stopped kissing him and was watching him with those bright eyes, looking so lost all of the sudden, Severus grunted and took Harry in his arms and had kissed him this time, he remembers how Harry had melted in his arms, he remembers that little whimper Harry left out and how he had felt his slacks went tight. They stopped because they needed air, Harry had smiled and searched his mouth again but Severus stopped him.

“We need to stop” he had said and Harry had asked why whining a little, he had smiled and answered “If you still feel the same way like now when you turn twenty one, I’m gladly going to follow every single demand you make” Harry had whined but nodded and had hide in Severus neck, they just left the comfortable position when Harry’s stomach had rumbled.

The next three years were a torture for both of them but both keep they word, they waited but still saw each other almost every day, Harry started his Auror training and Severus returned to Hogwarts this time just as Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster, Severus helped him with potions and this time Harry understood everything Severus was teaching him, they become inseparable, their friendship stronger and stronger, even Hermione and Ron were questioning Harry’s sanity.

Of course they were hard times for them where someone lost his temper and screamed to the other and went away but never passed from that same day that one looked for the other and they apologized, always ending hugging in the couch of Severus quarters or Harry’s house. In the surface they both knew they loved each other but never touched that subject again both waiting.

When Harry’s twenty one birthday arrived Severus was anxious, Harry had sent Hedwig the night before his birthday with a note saying he was going to spend part of his birthday with the Weasley’s but he was going to arrive at Spinner’s in the afternoon, Severus had returned the owl with an affirmative response, he for the first time had prepared for Harry’s birthday, he made dinner and had made a cake but Harry never showed up that day, he called Harry trough the floo but he didn’t answer, he wanted to call Hermione or Ron or even the Weasley’s to know if Harry was ok but when he was ready to do it Hedwig arrived with a note that said “I’m sorry” and he understood, Harry appeared in his door three days later, looking serious and with pronounced bags under those now opaque eyes.

When he asked what had happened, Harry had hugged him and Severus was lost till the moment Harry had let him go and had say “I’m going to marry Ginny next year when she turns twenty one” Severus felt his heart break in a thousand pieces but he just nodded and gave him a tight smile “Congratulations” he had said and Harry had left.

Severus blamed himself for days, he thought he had pushed Harry when he had been prepared to be with him and now he had lost him, the next months after Harry’s announcement, were the worst for Severus, because Harry had stopped his visits, Severus made a decision and on the anniversary of Lily’s death he went to the cemetery where he knew Harry was going to be, like all the other years to talk to him alone. When he arrived Harry was there and the moment he saw him he make the try to run away but Severus was faster and impeded the scape “Why are you avoiding me?” he had asked and Harry had stood there without an answer, just watching the ground.

Severus left the question float in the air and walked to Lily’s grave, he left a beautiful bouquet of lilies “I still miss you Lily” he had said and then he had turned to James grave and said “I’m friend’s with your son, I hope you are rolling over your grave Potter” Harry had snorted at that but hadn’t said anything.

Severus turned to leave but stopped right in front of Harry “I’m going to be waiting in my quarters with my coffee and your tea like we always do when we come to the graveyard I’m going to give you time with your parents like always, If you don’t show up I’m going to understand that our friendship is over, but if you show up I’m going to hold to that friendship, I’m going to be there for you wherever you need me and I hope the same for me, If you show up I’m going to be waiting the full story about how Auror Kilian kicked your ass in this three months you didn’t show” Harry cleaned a lonely tear in his cheek and smiled at the last words, Severus put a hand in Harry’s shoulder and said “I’m not ready to let go of you Harry” then he appeared away from there. Harry showed up. Everything returned almost to normality.

When Harry’s bachelor party arrived, Harry lost himself in alcohol, Severus had dragged him into Spinner’s almost passed out, he remembers Harry glossy eyes when he was putting him into bed, he remembers the “I hope one day you can forgive me Severus” before he passed out, Severus asked Harry the next day if he remembered something about the previous night and when Harry just shook his head denying, Severus chose not to ask Harry what he had meant when he said he hoped Severus would forgive him one day.

When Harry married Ginny, Severus was heartbroken but with his usual mask he was there for Harry, he remembers he felt odd when Harry didn’t smile during the ceremony and when he asked, Harry just had said “I was nervous Severus, look I’m smiling now, I’m happy, see?” Severus just had nodded and didn’t ask again.

Two years had passed when Harry said “I’m going to be a father” Severus didn’t know how to react that day and Harry was still so down just like the day he got married “Congratulations” he had said and Harry just nodded, when James Sirius had born Harry recovered a little of the spark he had lost in his eyes.

A year and a half passed when Harry announced he was going to be a father again, Severus who had been reading a complicated potion to a very quiet James just nodded “Congratulations again, now let me keep explaining to JaSi what he needs to do with this potion so that this will not explode just like it happened to his dad when he was in school” Harry had smiled and had continued to listen at Severus reading to his son.

The day Albus was born Harry had dragged Severus to the nursery at St. Mungo’s and showed him the little baby through the glass, Severus had smiled and then Harry had said “That’s Albus Severus Potter, my son” Severus eyes had widen and turned to Harry “What did you just said?” Harry didn’t answer he just smiled and then said “Isn’t he gorgeous” Severus remembers he couldn’t said anything the next few hours that day and Harry’s eyes sparkled again a little more.

When James was four and Albus was two, Harry’s eyes sparkled once again just like when he was twenty this time thanks to the little bund of joy, his daughter. Severus remembers the first time he held Lily Luna in his arms, he fell for her the second those beautiful green eyes looked at him, he promised the little girl he was never going to leave her alone, or her brothers or her father.

He and Harry become once again inseparable and the kids always were right next to their father, Severus never saw Ginny with them, because she was so busy playing with the Harpies to care for her children, Severus loved those children like they were of his own.

JaSi how he called James Sirius was eight he was the almost perfect clone of his father, he had nest hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes, he was mischievous, trouble maker, loved to play in his broom, he was a good big brother but above all that he was a genius in potions, he loved to spend time with Severus and loved to prank his father.

Albus was six at the time and was almost one perfect Weasley, with the carrot hair and the freckles but with beautiful green eyes, he loved to be with his uncles Fred and George and loved to be in Severus laboratory watching how his brother worked with Severus, unfortunately he had the talent of his uncle Neville for the potions and every single one exploded in his face, he was a very calm kid, and idolater his big brother, he also loved to take good care of his little sister glaring every kid who dared to come close to her specially that Malfoy kid.

Severus always smiled at this, the poor Scorpius loved to be around Lily, but he knew he wasn’t around her because of the little girl but because he wanted to be close to little Albus.

Lily was four and was the living image of her Grandmother she had beautiful and wavy red hair and gorgeous green eyes and was a bubbly girl full of joy, she loved her father and brothers but Severus was her Prince in shinny armor, he remembers that when she was one and a half she loved to be in his arms, when the time arrived to go back home she would cry and cry till the moment she was again in Severus arms, every time they arrive to Spinner’s or his quarters at Hogwarts she would run to him and would hug his legs till the moment he piqued her up.

He loved the three kids, they were his family even though he couldn’t say it out loud, he still loved Harry too and it killed him every time the four of them needed to return to that house were sometimes Ginny was waiting for them.

He was so into his memories that almost didn’t hear the floo calling, but then a little voice was all he needed to snap out of his memories

“Sev’rus” the little voice called for him, then a sniff “Sev’rus are you thea’” another sniff, that’s when he reacted.

“Lily?” he rushed to the floo “What’s wrong honey?” he asked when he arrived to his chimney and saw the little girl of Harry crying and calling him “What happened?” he asked again and Lily only hugged her little stuffed wolf more tightly.

She sniffed again “Papa” she only said.

Severus felt a rush of panic get through his body “Step aside sweetheart I’m coming” Lily sniffed and nodded before she disappeared.

He took floo powder and threw it to the chimney saying loud and clear “Phoenix Manor”

When he stepped out of the chimney, he was suddenly arms full of a little body trembling and hugging him like there’s no tomorrow, he lifted the little girl and hugged her back “What happened?” he asked once more but Lily just buried her face into Severus neck and started to cry.

“Sweetheart” he said calmly while stroking her back calming her “I need you to tell me what happen here so I can fix it and where is your Dad?” at the mention of her Dad Lily stopped crying and finally looked at Severus

“Daddy piqued me from auntie Luna’s house” she started with a little sob and playing with the ears of her stuffed wolf “When we arrived home Daddy stopped me at the entrance, he said something wasn’t right” Severus scanned the room briefly searching for something out of place but all was right, Lily didn’t notice.

“He, he came into the house” she sniffed again “and left me at the door” she turned and indicated the door with her finger “then I heard Mom and Daddy scream, and Mom screamed awful things to Daddy” she sniffed again “she said he was stupid and that he now can go and screw his dungeon bat, what’s a dungeon bat Sev’rus?” she asked with those big green eyes looking at him.

“I, I….” he was lost of words, Lily was waiting but then sniffed again and continued her story “then a man came out of the hallway and then Mom came too and she pushed me to the side” she rubs her arm and Severus felt a rush of anger through his veins at this “Then mom and the man went out and I searched Daddy and he was alone in Mom’s bedroom and he send me to my room and then Daddy started to cry and I went and called you” she ended with a little sniff, more calm now.

Severus was silent, shocked with what he just heard specially the part of the dungeon bat and the part where Lily said her Mom’s bedroom, he needed to see Harry but first need to do something about Lily “Sweetheart” he called “I need to talk to your Dad and help him, what do you think of going to Hogwarts with your godmother Minerva?” Lily’s eyes widened and a beautiful smile appeared on her face, she loved her godmother and especially she loved to go to the castle where her godmother was the headmistress, where her Daddy was one day a student and where her favorite person was Professor.

She nodded vigorously at this and Severus let out a sigh, he turned again and thrown a bunch of floo powder at the fire place “Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts quarters” the flames turned blue and he spoke again “Minerva are you there?” he asked and a few seconds later the face of the Headmistress was there “Severus? Lily? What’s the matter?” Lily was smiling ear to ear the moment her godmother face appeared in the fire “Can you take care of Lily, something happened and I need a moment with Harry” he asked instead of answer her, she looked a little shocked but nodded “I’m coming through” she said and a few moments later she was standing in front of him smiling to a happy little girl and after Lily piqued her backpack that still was at the door they disappeared through the fire again.

Severus scanned the room once more, closed the floo and then he went through the hallway, walking to the master bedroom, when he arrived the first thing he saw was Harry sitting on the floor hugging his legs and holding a paper, his head was buried in his knees and he was sobbing, he crouched right next to him “Harry” he called softly.

The sobs stopped and a pair of green eyes looked at him “Severus” that was the only thing he heard before having his arms full of Harry “She cheated on me” he said and Severus arms tighten automatically on Harry’s form “I’m Sorry Harry” he says “Why are you sorry?” asked a confused Harry letting him go.

Severus was out of words, he didn’t understand, Harry must have noticed his confusion and had smiled at him “Read” he gave him the paper he was holding a few minutes ago. Severus took it and with one last confused look started to read.

> Mr. Harry Potter
> 
> “Phoenix Manor” A845KA
> 
> Stratford Road, Wootton Wawen
> 
> Henley-in-Arden
> 
> Dear Mr. Potter,
> 
> We have received a notification for the annulment of your marriage with Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter (née Weasley), we have received the prenuptial agreement signed by you and Mrs. Potter where it is stipulated that in case any of the parties is involved in an adulterous relationship the marriage will be over.
> 
> In this case, the affected party is Mr. Harry James Potter, so the envelope with the benefits of Mr. Potter will be opened
> 
> Clause No.1 Mr. Potter has the right to ask Mrs. Potter (née Weasley) to leave the property where they live immediately. This also applies to the other two properties occupied by...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley and Audrey Weasley (née Relish) (Red Manor House)
>   2. Ronald Bilius Weasley (10 Hampton Grove)
> 

> 
> Clause No.2 Mr. Potter will stop the allowance to Mrs. Potter (née Weasley) and the other 2 people involved in the marriage contract economically, being them...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley
>   2. Ronald Bilius Weasley
> 

> 
> Clause No.3 Mr. Potter will once again have full control of all his assets, these being...
> 
>   1. No.12 of Grimmauld Place
>   2. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey
>   3. Red Manor House, Covent Garden
>   4. 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead
>   5. Vault No. 906
>   6. Vault No. 998
>   7. Vault No. 1060
>   8. Vault No. 1520
> 

> 
> Clause No.4 Mr. Potter will have total custody of the children procreated in the marriage, being they...
> 
>   1. James Sirius Potter (8)
>   2. Albus Severus Potter (6)
>   3. Lily Luna Potter (4)
> 

> 
> Clause No.5 Mr. Potter will be released from the Unbreakable Vow to which he was subjected by...
> 
>   1. Percy Ignatius Weasley
> 

> 
> Clause No.6 Mrs. Potter from now forward doesn’t have the right to bear the Potter last name in her name or her documents going back to be Ginevra Molly Weasley.
> 
> After having made clear all the clauses in the envelope with the name of Mr. Harry Potter, it is declared at this time that Mr. Harry Potter is now a man free of compromises, it is declared that the marriage between Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley after 10 years is from this moment forward null for the Magic World and Great Britain.
> 
> Yours sincerely.
> 
> **Eadlyn Collingwood**
> 
> Eadlyn Collingwood
> 
> Magical Relations Office
> 
> Ministry of Magic

Severus couldn’t believe what he was reading, he stared at Harry and read the letter again.

“But this…” he starts but can’t continue because Harry is in his arms again trembling.

“I’m sorry Severus, I’m so sorry” Harry whispers and he just hugs him tighter, after a few moments when Harry is calmer he let go of Severus, he’s now kneelt between Severus legs, Harry looks deep into his eyes “Don’t push me” he says and then Severus feels a pull in his mind and a few seconds later he’s into Harry’s mind.

Harry starts to guide him through his memories, he soon see’s Harry reading a letter, he find is the little note he send to him the day before his birthday 11 years ago, he sees Harry smiling and is one of the most beautiful smiles Severus had seen Harry have.

Next he sees Harry going to The Burrow with a smile in his face, then he sees him surrounded by red heads and lost in the embrace of Molly wishing him a Happy Birthday, he sees the other Weasley’s too, sees some of the little party they had put up for Harry, then he notices Percy arriving and soon notices Harry and Percy walking to the stairs and lose sight of them.

He’s next in a room full of the Chudley Cannons and sees Harry and Percy arguing and then Harry is hit with a spell, Severus gasp at this and wants to help Harry but he can’t, Harry is kneelt in the middle of the room when someone steps out of the shadows, Severus eyes widen at the sight of no other than Ronald Weasley, Ron has his wand in his hand, the door suddenly opens and Ginevra enters. She goes straight to Harry and kneels before him “You’re finally going to be mine” she says and then kisses him, after that she looks at her brothers and then goes out again.

“Mate, mate, mate” says an arrogant Ron “I always got you with this spell” he’s standing now in the front with Percy “Now we are going to talk and you are going to agreed or we are going to send that stupid dungeon bat you like to Azkaban” Harry eyes widen and Severus makes a strangled noise.

Next Severus sees how Ron and Percy blackmail Harry into marry Ginny or they are going to go the Ministry saying Severus has him under the Imperius curse, Severus sees how Harry eyes tear up and then sees with horror how Harry agrees to do anything they want, Severus sees a smile creep up in Ron and Percy’s faces and then they let go of Harry and this falls into the floor.

“When everyone is ready to go home you and we both are going to return here and do an Unbreakable Vow, do you understand?” asks Percy and Harry just nods, suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley voice is heard “Harry dear are you there?” Harry looks at Ron and Percy and sees them doing a signal for him to shut up about them but to answer her “Yeah Mrs. Weasley I’m here”.

Severus sees the defeat in Harry’s eyes, the scene changes again and he sees Harry in the backyard, all of them happy, except him, suddenly Harry is dragged to the shed, Severus notices a hand in Harry’s arm and seconds later he finally sees the twins in front of Harry, “What did they ask for?” they ask and Harry can’t answer, when he tries to answer a strong pain travels through his veins, when the twins notices Harry’s face holding the pain Fred gasps “That’s Percy’s curse!” he murmurs and George doesn’t know what to say “Mate we are sorry, we don’t know the counter curse, but we are going help you”.

Harry’s memory change again and he is once more on Ron’s room, Percy, Ron and Ginny are there, there’s a table between them and right in the middle a parchment, a prenuptial agreement that Harry is ready to sign but when he’s going to do it the door burst open and George enters playing with his wand “Hullo filthy brothers and sister, Harry needs a witness and a representative don’t you think?” he says with and evil smile.

The other three are shocked and Harry is relived, he takes the parchment and starts to read, a frown starts to appear in his front while he reads “Ok, did you do the Unbreakable already?” he asks while Harry denies “Oh, ok” he smiles “I’m going to perform it, because you know Harry nor Percy can’t cast it because well they’re the ones making the vow and Ron and Ginny can’t cast it because they’re on the agreement so… Glad I came don’t you think?” he says with an evil grin… Severus wonders why the twins weren’t sorted into Slytherin.

“So let’s start” George says pointing his wand to Harry and Percy’s linked ones “Will you Harry Potter agree to do everything that is stipulated in the Agreement?” he asks, Harry looks at him and then he answers “I will”.

“Will you Harry Potter agree that I arrange some clauses?” at this Percy eyes widened but Harry spoke first “I will”, George smiles.

“Will you Harry Potter agree to have me and Fred like your witnesses and when the Agreement is over you allow us to be the ones to tell the family?” Harry looks at him and smiles and then notices that in the door is now Fred, Harry looks at Percy and see the distress on his eyes and smirks and then answers “I will!”

Severus is pulled again and then sees George and Fred move their wands of the parchment asking some things to Harry and keep going, he sees the distress on Percy and Ron’s faces and then they handed Harry the long parchment and he reads it and smiles and Severus knows the twins did it, Harry and the twins put their wands on the last part of the parchment and their signatures appear, then Fred nods at his brothers and sister and make them sing to, Severus sees how George taps two times the parchment and a duplicated appear on the table and there’s when Percy, Ron and Ginny scream and get mad.

Severus sees the parchment trough Harry eyes, the corrections in straight parenthesis.

****

****

****

****

> ** PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT **
> 
> ****
> 
> THIS PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT MADE ON _31 st _day of _July ._
> 
> **BETWEEN:**
> 
> _Harry James Potter_
> 
> **\- AND -**
> 
> _Ginevra Molly Weasley_
> 
> **BACKGROUND.**
> 
>   1. This Agreement is made between _Harry James Potter_ and _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ who are contemplating marriage each to the other.
>   2. The Parties intend for this Agreement to become effective upon their marriage on the _11 th _day of _August_ of next year.
>   3. The Parties wish to affix their respective rights and liabilities that they expect from this marriage.
>   4. **[** The Parties acknowledge that this Agreement will be annulled in case one of the Parties is involved in an adulterous relationship. **]**
> 

> 
> **NOW THEREFORE** the Parties agree as follows.
> 
> **PROPERTY**
> 
>   1. _Harry James Potter_ will allow **[** ~~full control of all his properties~~ to share control of _4_ of his _10_ properties being this: 
>     1. 12 of Grimmauld Place.
>     2. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.
>     3. Red Manor House, Covent Garden.
>     4. 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead.
>   2. _Harry James Potter_ will ~~give all the properties to~~ allow _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ and _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ to live on two of the former properties. **]**
> 

> 
> **MONEY**
> 
>   1. _Harry James Potter_ will give **[** ~~full control of his money to~~ an allowance of _136 Galleons_ per month to _Ginevra Molly Weasley_. **]**
>   2. _Harry James Potter_ will pay to _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ and _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ the amount of _13 Galeons, 2 Snickels and 2 Knuts_ **[** every _3 months_ for the care of the houses they will be occupying.
>   3. _Harry James Potter_ will share control of _4 Vaults_ from his full assets this being: 
>     1. Vault 895
>     2. Vault 906
>     3. Vault 1060
>     4. Vault 1520 **]**
> 

> 
> **KIDS AND COHABITATION**
> 
>   1. The Parties agree to have **[** ~~all the~~ children _~~Ginevra Molly Weasley~~_ ~~wants,~~ this ones being procreated trough clinical proceeding only when _Molly Weasley (née Prewett) asks for them_
>   2. The Parties will not cohabitate. **]**
> 

> 
> **TESTAMENTARY DISPOSITION**
> 
>   1. In case of the Death of one or both of the Parties the following rules are meant to be applied: 
>     1. **[** In case of _Harry James Potter_ Death ~~all his fortune is going to pass to his widow~~ this Agreement would be annulled and the control of the following assets and the custody of the Potter Children (In case they exist) being this the Paternal custody will be handed to _Severus Tobias Snape_.
> 

> 
> Properties:
> 
>   * 12 of Grimmauld Place.
>   * 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.
>   * Red Manor House, Covent Garden.
>   * 10 Hampton Grove, Hampstead.
>   * Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow.
>   * Phoenix Manor, Wootton Wawen.
>   * Frensham Manor, Frenham, Surrey.
>   * Newton Road, Yeovil, Somerset.
>   * Broadlees Farm, Newton Mearns, Glasgow.
>   * Thursley Estate, Godalming, Surrey.
> 

> 
> Vaults:
> 
>   * Vault 687 “Potter Vault”
>   * Vault 711 “Black Vault”
>   * Vault 720 “Dumbledore Vault”
>   * Vault 895 “Evans Vault”
>   * Vault 906 “Pettigrew Vault”
>   * Vault 998 “Quirrell Vault”
>   * Vault 1060 “Lupin Vault”
>   * Vault 1520 “Weasley/Potter Vault”
>   * Vault 1617 “Potter/Lupin Vault”
>   * Vault 1793 “WWW/Potter Vault” **]**
> 

> 
>   1. In case of _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ Death this Agreement would be totally nulled (See the TERMINATION Section for more information).
>   2. **[** In case of both _Harry James Potter_ and _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ Death the instructions in sub section a) in the above will have to be followed, where stipulates that _Severus Tobias Snape_ will take full control of all assets and full custody of the Potter Children (In case they exist). **]**
> 

> 
> **[TERMINATION**
> 
>   1. This Agreement would be terminated in case of an adulterous relationship just like is stipulated on section D. 
>     1. In case the adulterous relationship comes from _Harry James Potter_ the following rules will have to be implemented. 
>       * _Fred Weasley_ and _George Weasley_ will take full control of the Properties stipulated on the Property Section of this Agreement.
>       * _Fred Weasley_ and _George Weasley_ will take full control of the Vaults stipulated on the Money Section of this Agreement.
>       * In case Potter Children exist the custody will be shared by both Parents.
>     2. In case the adulterous relationship comes from _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ the following rules will have to be implemented. 
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will have the right to ask _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ to leave the property where they reside at the moment.
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will have the right to ask _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ and _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ to leave the properties in which they’re residing.
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will cease the allowance of _Ginevra Molly Weasley_.
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will cease the payment to _Percy Ignatius Weasley_ and _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ _._
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will once again have full control of all the stipulated assets in this Agreement.
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will have total custody of the Potter Children (In case they exist).
>       * _Harry James Potter_ will be released from the Unbreakable Vow and the curse he was subjected by _Percy Ignatius Weasley_. **]**
> 

> 
> **IN WITNESS WHEREOF** the Parties have set their signatures on the _31 st_ day of _July_. 
> 
> **SIGNED AND SEALED WITH MAGIC.**
> 
> Witness _: Ronald Bilius Weasley_
> 
> Witness: _Percy Ignatius Weasley_
> 
> Witness: _Fred Weasley_
> 
> Witness: _George Weasley_
> 
> **THE PARTIES EXECUTING THIS AGREEMENT.**
> 
> Name: _Harry James Potter_
> 
> Name: _Ginevra Molly Weasley_
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****

Severus gasps, but he can’t say anything because Harry guides him through all his memories all the pain he went through when he had to hurt him, all the pain he had in that year he had to wait, the rage he was feeling in his wedding day, all the sadness he had to endure every time he had to separate from Severus without being able to tell him the whole truth.

He sees how Ginevra treated Harry and all the stupid things she said to him, he sees how one day at a Weasley reunion while Molly had one of her little granddaughters in her arms she asked Harry and Ginny when they were going to have their first child, sees a small shine form on the wedding rings, watch the process and then watch the arrival of JaSi. Sees how Harry quits the Aurors to be with his son at all times.

See how Ginevra treats JaSi and Harry, Harry takes care of everything related to his son, Ginny only treats him maternally when she is surrounded by her family, he sees her go play with the Harpies and sees Harry's relief after this.

Sees how two years later the same conversation is repeated, the same brightness, the same process and then the arrival of Al, he sees the huge discussion between Harry and Ginny because Harry wants to call his son Albus Severus, sees how Ginny agrees only after Harry promises that he will give her a good amount of money if she stops arguing, he sees the gleam in Ginevra's eyes and finally stops arguing with him.

Again sees how Ginny puts aside her responsibilities with her children, sees how Harry takes care of everything, sees how JaSi doesn’t let Ginny get close to him he just wants Harry, Albus doesn’t understand anything, he is just a baby, he sees fights, hears Ginny screaming more than anything, he sees her go away several times, he sees how Harry always runs with his children and then in one of the memories he hears something that amazes him, standing there next to Harry he sees JaSi “Daddy can we go to Papa?” Harry’s eyes are surprised “With whom James?” he asks “With Papa S’verus”.

The memory changes but he feels a tear roll his cheek, he sees Harry sitting on the sofa with Al in his lap playing with him while JaSi is on the floor with a coloring sheet when Molly asks “What are you doing honey?” He smiles but doesn´t turn to see her and doesn´t realize that Ginny is behind her “A drawing for Papa” he says and Molly smiles at the tenderness of her grandson but Ginny understands, she understands that James only calls Harry Daddy and never Papa.

The fight after that is huge, James and Al are locked in their room, when Harry finally goes with them JaSi doesn´t stop crying and asking for forgiveness with the drawing crumpled in his little hand, Severus remembers the drawing it´s in his desk right next to all the others the three kids had gifted him, feels the anger run through his veins hating Ginny more and more and then he listens to Harry "Shh, Sweetheart, it's not your fault, you don't have to ask for forgiveness, just wait and one day you can say it out loud, I promise.”

After that day he sees how Ginny always wants to know where they are and what they are doing, she harasses Harry and James but they always say "We were with Fred and George" or “We were with Neville and Luna” and she believes it and stops asking, but he knows, he knows it's a lie because Harry and the kids were always with him.

And then one day Hermione arrives and Harry knows, he knows that she discovered everything, but he still can't speak and lets her speak, "I found the scroll among his things, I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry" then he quickly sees how it happens everything as Hermione divorces Ron, takes her things and her children and goes to Australia with her parents, he doesn´t see her again but he knows that they speak sometimes and that Molly and Arthur occasionally see the children.

Months later he sees everything again Molly asking if they will have another baby one day and then Lily is on her way, but then he finds out what Ginny wants to do and he can't believe it "Tell me Potter how much are you willing to pay for me to have this baby? " she says and Severus wants to kill her at that moment "Whatever you want" Harry answers and she smiles.

And Harry pays her every month until Lily arrives and he's half free, Severus knows they haven't done anything against Harry because they wouldn't be in control of anything so they had to put up with it.

And then he sees himself with Lily in his arms and sees how Harry looks at him, how come he never realized that, he sees that Harry's happiness is with his children and surprisingly with him.

And JaSi understands, at his young age he understands that his mother doesn´t love them and makes sure that Al doesn’t feel it and takes care of Lily and Harry shows him how grateful he is with his older son for being there for him and Severus now loves more that child.

Sees more fights and listen to more screams and listen to "I will never let you go screw with your dungeon bat!" and understands what Lily asked him.

And then they come to this day, sees how Harry picks up Lily from Neville and Luna's house, how they talk about what he did with his cousins, sees the moment when Harry's ring shines and when Harry and Lily appear at the entrance of Phoenix Manor and then he hears him murmur "Something is not right" stopping his daughter at the entrance of the house, taking his wand out and leaving her there as he goes all the way to Ginny's room, and he knows, he knows what he’s going to find there .

When he gets to the room of Ginny sees her in bed with a man having sex and then he listens to her "Died for having you inside me, we have kissed too much and nothing has happened, I needed you already" and just then an owl enters with an envelope that he drops into Harry's hands and they finally notice him standing there. "Well, it seems that something did happen, so get out of my house right now"

And then the screaming starts and the man dresses quickly while Ginny does it too and yells at Harry "You're stupid, but you won't be able to get rid of me, damn fagot, now you'll be happy to go and be able to screw with your dungeon bat, but my family will be on my side and you will lose everything!” Harry chuckled as he read the letter in his hands "If I have this in my hands what makes you think that Fred and George did not receive one like this and now are talking to your parents, remember" Harry taps his temple with his wand at his last word and Ginny’s face showed that she remembered.

"Now get out" and with a wand pass all of Ginny's things disappeared from the room, and Ginny and the man left the room and he stood there repeating "I'm free, I'm finally free"

Hears Lily's voice but doesn't see it because Harry has tears in his eyes and doesn't turn to see her "Daddy" and Harry takes a deep breath and speaks "Honey, go to your room, ok, Daddy will come for you in a moment" and when Harry thinks he’s alone he begins to cry.

Sees how Harry keeps crying and laughing, sees how the wedding ring disappears from his hand, and then Harry loses strength in his legs and falls to the floor, squeezing the letter in his hands he sees him sob and whisper "I'm free", he hears his own voice and then he’s again in front of Harry with tears in his eyes and the moment he has been waiting for 11 years finally arrives, Harry in his arms as he kisses him deeply.

When they separated Severus sees that smile he missed so much and not wanting to waste any more time he kisses Harry again. Harry sighs in the arms of his beloved, the one that had been taken away from him 11 years ago.

They part again, but Severus pulls him until he has him straddling his thighs and continues to spread kisses all over the younger man's face, Harry laughs and wraps his hands in the older man's hair. "How did you know" he asks.

Severus finally left his task, "Lily" he said, and buries his face in the other's neck "She was crying and called" he pauses and sighs "Harry, I think Lily called me Papa" when he lifts his face again, those dark eyes are full of concern "I didn't realize, until you showed me James's memory" Harry is worrying about how many feelings are going through the potions master's eyes, but then Severus speaks again "I don't deserve them"

Harry finally understands and hugs him "Oh Sev, you do deserve them, they love you" he lookes him in the eye "They knew something was wrong with our family, but they knew that every time we were with you our family was fine" Harry smiles "They hated Ginny, and no matter how much effort I put into making them love her just a little" he sighs "But no, instead it was so different with you, I didn't need to do anything so they would love you and secretly call you Papa "

Harry hesitates before asking "It bothers you? Do you want ... do you want to be their dad?" Severus looks at him surprised "Oh Harry" he says "I want all of you with me, always, I want you by my side, you and them"

A small tear rolls down Harry's cheek and Severus kisses his way. Harry sighs knowing that everything is falling into place.

"Make love to me" he says before kissing Severus and Severus chokes a little “Yes” Severus moans and nods kissing him harder.

"Jas and Al?" He asks between kisses and Harry squirms before answering "Feorge and Gred" and Severus nods again, burying his face in the other's neck "Lily?" he gasps when Severus bites his neck.

"Minerva," he replies, his lips searching again and they join in a passionate kiss. "We need to get up from here," Severus says, but his hand drops down Harry's sides, clutching his waist just to squeeze him against himself. Harry moans at this because now he can feel the other's erection rubbing against his.

"Yes" Harry moans "Not here, let's go home" Severus pulls away and looks at him confused and Harry smiles, when they stand up, Harry hugs him and they apparate from there, when Severus opens his eyes they are standing in the middle of living room that it's not the one at Phoenix Manor, Spinner's or his rooms at Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" he asks and Harry blushes "Home?" he answers, but he seems to be asking. Severus looks at him and arches an eyebrow. "Home" he says and Harry nods.

Harry takes a deep breath before finding his voice "Welcome to Broadlees Farm" he pulls away from Severus and begins to walk around the room.

"Broadlees Farm" he asks and Harry nods "A week after I turned 21 an owl came to me, asking me to go to Gringotts, it took me a few more days but in the end I went” Harry explains “My parents 'will, Sirius' and Dumbledore's was opened and I received my full inheritance" Severus nods to this "Do you remember all the properties and vaults in the prenuptial agreement?" Severus nods again "Well I received all of that that day"

Severus seems surprised, but allows Harry to continue speaking "In Sirius 'will he said that Grimmauld and the Black's vault was left to me" Severus already knew this "In Albus' Harry chokes a little" In Albus there were Quirrel’s and Pettigrew's wills" Severus gasps "Quirrel left his things to Albus since he had no family and Albus gave them to me, the house where Ron was living and a vault which is one of those that I gave control to them, it did not have much money when I gave it to them, since a percentage had passed from there to a vault that I created with what Remus left to one for Teddy, so they did not have much to spend" Harry laughs "Pettigrew also left me his vault that had much less than Quirrel's, so that's another one I left for Percy and Ron"

Severus breathes knowing that those two couldn’t spend Harry's fortune as they wanted "Albus left me two properties and his vault, although the goblins told me that I only owned 50 percent of this one because there was another heir" Harry turns to see him and Severus nods, he is the other heir, Harry has red eyes but Severus doesn't interrupt him.

"In my parents ‘will there were also the wills of my grandparents, Trevor Evans and Fleamont Potter, my grandfather Trevor left me the house on Privet Drive, I didn’t know that that house was theirs" a small tear escapes from those greens eyes "And my grandfather Fleamont left me another property and here, my parents left me Godric's and the house where Percy was living, the Potter's vault that I already had and a small vault that my mother had for me"

Harry turns his back on Severus, and he sees how Harry's shoulders are shacking and he knows that he’s crying "I, I was the heir of all the Marauders" he stutters and at this precise moment Severus knows that he has to finally get closer to Harry and with big strides he approaches him and hugs him from behind.

"They all left their things to me" Harry cries "Shh" Severus soothes him "They all loved you, when the war was about to end you were also in my will" Severus says and Harry gasps "Now James, Al and Lily are also there" Harry turns in Severus arms "I love all of you too Harry "

And they don't say anything, they just get lost in each other's eyes, after a while Harry leans against his chest and sighs "I chose this house for us, I always kept hoping that you would wait for me and someday we could be together" Severus kisses his head "My grandfather Fleamont was a potionist like you, that's why I chose this property, there are 5 greenhouses and a laboratory, during all these years I have been preparing it for you, the greenhouses are full of plants necessary for potions, Neville has helped me with that and the laboratory is equipped with ... "

But Harry doesn't finish talking because Severus is kissing him and Harry sighs in the kiss and Severus sticks to his body "You didn't need to do any of this, I want to be with you, even if you didn't have any of this"

And Harry smiles and Severus is getting addicted to those smiles, and kisses him because he didn’t kiss him for 11 years "Come on" and Harry understands and starts walking, his hand intertwined with Snape's, they leave the living room and walk by a hallway, Severus sees the entrance to a dining room, but doesn’t look too much because they continue down the hall and enter a little lounge and from there to a huge bedroom, that Severus has no opportunity to look well because his arms are filled with Harry in an instant.

The next thing he knows is that they are lying on the bed, Harry moaning every time Severus's mouth leaves a kiss where he unbuttons his shirt “Sev” Harry chokes and when he least expects it he is naked and Severus is kissing everything at reach.

"Clothes, take it off" Harry moans "Let me" Severus smiles and shakes his head, and then with a few muttered words he is in the same naked state as Harry, and Harry moans more, Severus kisses and sucks the sensitive nipples of his beloved and Harry is a moaning mess.

"Sev" moans "I don't want your hands to leave my body" Harry spoke as the hands of the other roams in his body "Never, no more space between us" groans Severus. “I will keep touching you always” and then his mouth is on Harry’s member and then Harry is a bundle of incoherencies and moans and Severus moans too and Harry writhes with pleasure. Severus lets him go and mutters something and Harry gasps when he feels a finger at his entrance.

“Yes” Harry moans when he feels a finger slip into him, “So tight” Severus moans, and heat extends all over his body remembering that is going to be Harry’s first time, Severus fingers work slow getting him ready, trusting inside him and teasingly pressing on his prostate every now and then.

Snape captures the other’s mouth and Harry grips him desperately. Harry moves and wraps one of his legs around Snape’s body, a silent plea for the older one. Severus withdraws his hand and moves to place himself against Harry.

There was a silent yes before Snape enters slowly and fully into Harry’s heat, Severus couldn’t hold back the shudder that passed through his body. His head dropping as he pressed himself into Harry and trembled with the effort he was doing to not move anymore “Tell me if you want me to stop” he said.

“No, don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop” the younger gasped, “Just make love to me”

When his eyes come back up, their gazes held as the potions master began to rock his hips gently with slow movements. Harry whimpered and started to bite his lower lip showing a little discomfort. “I love you” Severus said and shifted his hips starting to change the angle with each thrust until the smaller man beneath him cried out with the unmistakable pitch of ecstasy. Little whimpers followed as Harry began to move with Severus, one hand tangled in Snape’s hair while the other dug his nails into Snape’s back.

“Sev’rus” Harry whimpered as he arched into Severus body as Snape started to thrust in harder, earning louder moans from his lover. Unable to keep kissing between pants and gasps of pleasure, Severus nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck and shoved himself in, harder, faster. Harry’s cock was already leaking precum caught between the two bodies, his babbling consisted of the potionist’s name. His orgasm approaching rapidly, just being evident by the volume of his cries.

Hearing this, Snape stretched down to take Harry’s lips just as Harry lost it first and climaxed, his body arching against Severus own. Feeling this Severus approached his own climax, "Harry I’m close" Harry groaned as he felt overly sensitive "Do it, do it in me" Severus gasped and looked him into the eyes "You could end p..." but couldn’t continue because Harry interrupted him with a tender kiss "Do it, I don’t care" Severus nodded and with a few more uneven thrusts, he released inside his lover with a groan against Harry’s mouth.

For several minutes, they kissed over and over before whispering I love you’s into each other mouths, Snape pulled out and lay beside the younger. Harry hugged him and buried his face into Severus neck as they both breathed deeply trying to regain their breath.

“Everything’s right” Harry sighed and Severus smiled and nuzzled Harry’s nose “Love you” he said before both sinked into a peaceful sleep.

****

****

****

****

**3 Years Later King´s Cross**

It´s a cloudy day on the first of September, and Lily Potter is clinging tearfully to her father’s arm because she can´t go with his big brother in the train to Hogwarts. “But I want to go with James daddy” she says and Harry sighs, they´re been having the same conversation since two weeks ago “You can´t sweetheart” he says.

Albus who´s walking right next to them chuckles and looks at his little brother in his arms “Evan don´t be like Lily when you grow up” a sort comes from his back and he turns to see the man walking behind him, little Evan who is 2 years old reach for the man with his little chubby arms “Come here little man” the man says reaching for the baby “Uncle Draco, where´s Papa” asks Albus and Draco points behind him and a few meters behind him Severus walks with Hermione while in front of them Rose and Scorpius chase Hugo, Albus smiles and goes to the front with his brother James who is arriving to the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾.

They both turn and Harry nods at them, then they rush through the barrier and make it onto the platform, which is thick with vapor, when the vapor finally lets them see Lily squeals “Look Daddy, Grama” and run towards her Grandmother.

In a few seconds they’re surrounded by kids and family, Molly hugs Harry while Arthur has Lily in his arms, James and Albus are surrounded by Dominique, Molly II, and Arthur II, Harry sees Bill a few steps away talking to Victorie and Teddy and behind them he sees Audrey with Lucy “Where’s Fleur” he asks, Molly sighs “Home with Louis he has Black Flu” when Harry is going to talk a voice interrupts him “I will call her as soon I arrive Hogwarts maybe I can give something for the kid” Harry smiles and turns to his husband and Molly just nods.

Hermione and Draco are talking now with Arthur and the kids had join the others while they wait for the train.

“Is she coming?” Severus asks and Arthur shakes his head, Harry sighs he knew Ginny wouldn’t make time for his son first day for school just like she didn’t make time for James wand picking. Bill arrives and greats all of them, followed by Victorie and Teddy “Uncle Harry, Uncle Severus” both teens greet and they smile, Teddy hugs Harry and says “You are big now” mocking his godfather and Harry nudges him, seconds later he receives a hit in the forehead “Aww Uncle Sev don’t do that” Severus scoffs at him “Don’t call him big, he’s just pregnant” Harry looks at him and smiles.

Because yes, this was his life now, he was married to Severus Snape, just a month after the day he received his freedom letter, Severus and the kids prepared dinner outside in the gardens of Broadlees Farm, under the weeping willow trees with lots of lilies and full of fireflies and after the kids had run to play near the pond, Severus had asked him to marry him and he had said yes, and a week later when he was at Minerva’s office giving her the invitation to the wedding he fainted, scaring the hell out of Minerva, Lily and Albus, Minerva had called Poppy and Albus had run to Severus and James, when he had woke up surrounded by distressed eyes, Poppy had given the news, a new member was going to come to the family making all of them happy with the notice, they got married two weeks after that in a simple ceremony surrounded by the kids, and loved ones, even Hermione returned and surprisingly she and Draco clicked.

A few months after that Evan Said Snape-Potter was born, he was a chubby baby with black bright eyes and raven nest hair, Evan was a bubbly baby and his brothers and sister loved him just as much as his parents, Harry and Severus were more happy than ever, the relationship with the Weasley’s was rocky for a few months after the divorce, Molly and Arthur where ashamed of his sons and daughter, but after a few months of Harry saying he didn’t blame them they came around.

A year after Evan was born, Hermione and Draco announced they were going to live together, Molly and Arthur were happy for them, all of them were happy, life was falling in the right places after all the pain. Severus and Harry took advantage of every minute they had, with or without the children, they could finally enjoy their love, they had their problems like any couple but they never argued in front of the children and they always solved it before going to bed, they ended every time walking among the trees from the garden, always coming back holding hands.

And just to complete all the happiness on Valentine’s day, Poppy had announced the arriving of another new member to the family a baby girl was on her way to their lives, Eileen Elyse was due to arrive on the last days of September or early days of October, the kids were ecstatic, they even asked for permission to name her and Severus and Harry had agreed, all of them agreed on calling her Eileen and for second name Teddy piqued Elizabeth, James Elisa, Lily and Albus piqued Lizzie, Harry remembers that Severus had laughed at them because they had piqued a variation for the same name, Severus had recommended Elyse he explained that it was a Latin name for all the names they had said, the kids had agreed in seconds loving it.

The sound of the train whistle brought Harry out of his thoughts, noticing that it was time for the kids to go, noticed James coming towards them, Harry hugged his eldest son kissing his head “Hey everything is going to be all right ok” Harry says and James nods “See you at dinner ok?” and James nods again, they were living at Hogwarts, Severus was still Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster and Harry was Head of Gryffindor and Dueling Practice which for the next 4 months Severus was going to teach.

When James reaches Severus he hesitates before hugging him, but when he does he hugs him tight “Papa” he says and Severus hums in answer “Are you still going to love me even if I end in Gryffindor right?” he asks and Severus can't be more proud of this little boy in his arms. "Jas" he says taking the face of the little one in his hands "I love you" he says "You have been my son from the moment your dad put you in my arms, how can I stop loving you if I love you as much as I love your father and your brothers and sisters?, It doesn't matter if you end in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin you will always be my son" James smiles and hugs him tightly "Just please, please don't get into as much trouble as your dad when he was there, enough gray hairs he took out for me for you to come and follow in his footsteps" everyone laughs at this and from Harry he just got a laughed "Hey".

With one last hug James catches up to his cousins who are already on the train and says goodbye to his parents. Harry hugs Severus as the others say goodbye to the train "He's going to be fine right?" the green-eyed man asks "Has your scar hurt you?" Asks the older while kissing said scar and Harry denies "Then everything will be fine, now we have each other, no more space between us, so everything will be fine"

And yes, Harry knows that everything will be fine because he has a beautiful family and he’s finally happy. "I love you Sev" he says. Severus kisses his forehead again "I love you too brat" Harry smiles. Yes all was well.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a year or more lol. The Ministry Letter and the Prenuptial Agreement took a long time to be done.
> 
> Well thanks for reading.
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
